¿Tú que Crees? OS
by Paoo.Cullen
Summary: Chica impopular, usa anteojos, tiene muchas pecas, tiene las mejores calificaciones, tímida de nacimiento, se viste con faldas y medias. ¿El manjar perfecto? ¿Tú que crees? -Bella/Edward-


**One Shot**: ¿Tú que crees?

**Summary: **Chica impopular, usa anteojos, tiene muchas pecas, tiene las mejores calificaciones, tímida de nacimiento, se viste con faldas y medias. ¿El manjar perfecto? ¿Tú que crees?

Twilight

Edward/Bella

Rating: T+

POV BELLA

Otro día de escuela… Otro día de humillaciones y burlas de mi aspecto… Pero no me importa. Soy fuerte, y mientras pueda conseguir mis metas, estará todo bien. Lo que creen los demás es lo de menos, no me importa ni un pelo.

Entré al edificio B, y me encontré con Alice. La saludé y nos encaminamos a clases. Tocaba Biología. Nos sentamos adelante, como siempre. Alice no era como yo, era ella bonita, tenía estilo, 100% de personalidad y no se avergüenza de absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera yo sé como puede ser mi amiga, pero lo es, y estoy muy agradecida de aquello.

Vi pasar a Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice. El hombre más bello del mundo. Y del cual estaba estúpidamente enamorada. Sólo Alice sabía de mi amor secreto hacia él.

Hace meses que sueño estar en sus brazos, hace meses que desperté un lado de mí que no conocía. Pero claro, él, con lo hermoso que era, era totalmente e irrevocablemente imposible de que se fijara en mí. Ni siquiera sabía mi nombre! Cuando lo escuchaba hablar de mí, era la chica anteojos.

Me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirándolo a los ojos, y en un momento los de él se encontraron. Durante una milésima de segundos, pude ver reflejado lo mismo que siento yo en sus ojos, pero los aparté. Estaba alucinando. Bajé la cabeza, y revisé los apuntes del día anterior.

-Por Dios Bella! Has que te conozca, salúdalo! –me dijo Alice, aparentemente enojada. Ella se había dedicado de tratar que las cosas con Edward funcionaran, ya le había dicho que era imposible.

-Él no me saludará a mí, y después todos se reirán. Bonito final, no? –dije pesimista.

-Cómo puedes saberlo? Sabes? Ya me aburrí. Hoy, irás a mi casa cuando Edward no esté, te arreglaré para él, y lo sorprenderás. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Después, no te dejará ir! –dijo entusiasmadamente. Era imposible de ganarle a mi amiga, y debía reconocer que me gustaba la idea de quedarme con Edward sólo para mi.

-Está bien… Sólo quiero que sepas que… Bueno, soy… Eeemm…

-Virgen? Ya lo sé Bella! Y si no quieres, no importa… Igual te querrá después que te deje como una diosa. –dijo sumida en sus pensamientos. Era muy joven para perder mi… Bueno, no importa. No quería todavía, tampoco quería un rechazo… Pero Alice tiene razón. Cómo saberlo si no lo intento?

La jornada pasó normal… Sin ningún hecho interesante. Quizás pasó, pero no me di cuenta, pues estaba muy nerviosa.

Al salir de clases, llamé a Charlie para avisarle que me quedaría a dormir con Alice. Nos subimos a su Porshe amarillo, y salimos rumbo a la mansión Cullen. Había ido muchas veces, pero nunca estaba Edward, a petición mía. Al llegar, Esme y Carlisle me recibieron con un gran abrazo, pero a la vez se despidieron, porque tenían una cena romántica y… no llegarían esta noche. Al parecer, confiaba mucho en sus hijos…

Subimos a la habitación de Alice, para comenzar con el plan. Siendo honesta, muchas veces había querido verme linda, sacarme los anteojos y arreglarme el cabello, pero luego me miraba al espejo, y veía que simplemente era caso perdido. Alice me ayudó a valorarme, y ver que como era estaba bien, pero claro, un poquito de ayuda no me vendría mal.

Comenzó por alisarme el cabello. Se veía mucho más largo de lo normal, y estaba mucho más brillante. Me puso en cintillo negro con una diminuta flor brillante a un costado. El maquillaje lo hizo con tonos azules, porque según ella, era el color favorito de Edward. De vestimenta, me puso un vestido straples azul, que llegaba hasta la rodilla, y que tenía pequeños adornos y estampados en plateado.

Luego de dos horas y un cuarto, estaba lista. Finalmente, empezó a explicarme el plan. Después, me entregó un antifaz que tapaba solo mis ojos, y dejaba descubierto la mitad de mi nariz y las cejas.

Alice me deseó suerte, y fui a la habitación de Edward. Por lo menos, si él me rechazaba, no sabría quien era, así que no viviría la vergüenza de mi vida.

Siguiendo parte del plan, me senté mirando a la puerta, esperando a que el sujeto A llegara. Después de 3 largos minutos, la puerta se abrió normalmente, y Edward entró sin encender la luz. Pasó al baño sin percatarse de mi presencia. Salió, y finalmente encendió la luz. Se estaba sacando la chaqueta, cuando se dio vuelta, y me vio.

-Qui-quién eres? – preguntó mientras tiraba su chaqueta.

-No importa quien sea, sólo soy yo… -dije lo más seductoramente posible que podía.

-No eres del instituto, jamás he oído tu voz, y claramente conozco cada voz de las chicas lindas de allá. Aunque tu lo eres mucho más… -chica linda? Me consideraba una linda? Eso sólo me animó a seguir.

-Estás en lo cierto, pero yo si te conozco, y te amo –le dije repentinamente. Se supone que eso estaba más adelante, pero ya no me pude contener.

-Mira, chica linda… Eres preciosa y todo, pero yo… Estoy enamorado, así que no creo que tu plan de seducción funcione… Cinco meses de abstinencia por esa chica! Sabes? –mi ánimo cayó, y estaba decidida a retirarme y olvidarme de mi primer amor, pero se me ocurrió algo…

-Y… Si ya no nos volveremos a ver, me podría decir su nombre? –vi que se iba a negar, pero luego habló.

-No creo que la conozcas, es bajo perfil y jamás he hablado con ella. Ella no sabe que yo sé que existe… Es raro, sabes? De todos modos, se llama Isabella. Isabella Swan. Jamás estaré con ella, lo sé… Pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada… -mi pecho se infló de alegría, quería saltar y gritar que era yo, que estaríamos juntos por siempre y que jamás nos separaríamos… Pero se me ocurrió el plan B. Me levanté y me paré frente a él. Lo miré a los ojos, reconociendo el mismo brillo que vi en la mañana. Sin pensarlo, lo besé. Lo besé como tantas otras veces había practicado vergonzosamente con un caramelo. Mi primer beso fue con él, con Edward Cullen..

Nos separamos para tomar aire, y me miró con gesto dubitativo. Agarré el antifaz, y lo tiré hacia quizás donde. Entonces me miró con adoración, y sonreímos como estúpidos.

-No sabes cuanto te he esperado… No sabes cuanto he soñado este momento… -dijo mirándome todavía los ojos. Nos besamos nuevamente, y me abrazó. No faltó decir nada más.

Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, con la misma ropa.

A la mañana siguiente, despertamos un poco más temprano de lo normal.

-Eres real… No puedo creerlo… -dije tocándole la cara.

-Si, y nadie nos separará. No me importa que piensen, yo te quiero a ti. –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y yo… -volví a besarle, para luego levantarnos. Iba a ir a la pieza de Alice, cuando él me detuvo.

-Antes que todo Bella… Quisiera hacerte una pregunta…-lo miré con gesto dubitativo - Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si! –y nos besamos nuevamente.

Fui a ver a Alice, y nos arreglamos juntas. Le conté todo lo que sucedió anoche, y que estaba muy agradecida.

Desde ese momento, me sentí… Segura. No temía que dijeran los demás de mi aspecto, aunque claro, estaba decidida a cambiarlo. Aunque Edward insistió en que me quería como estaba, yo quería cambiar. Alice me aconsejó que ponerme ese día. Unos jeans ajustados, con una pollerita medianamente larga con escote en V, color azul con adornos naranjos. Mi cabello lo dejé suelto. Y me puse mis anteojos de contacto, que hace meses no me ponía. Hacían resaltar mis ojos color chocolate.

Según Edward, me veía divina y estupenda. Fuimos al instituto en el Volvo, los tres, ya que Emmett ya se había graduado y estaba en la universidad. Al llegar, Alice se bajó primero, y nos dejó solos.

-Bella, no tengas miedo de nada. No pasará nada raro, sólo que te verán a ti, y luego a mi, y luego a ti, pero con envidia de tener un novio tan guapo como yo. Jajaja!

-Ja, ja, si seguro! Engreído…

-No, amor, tranquila, era sólo una broma… Sabes que te amo? –me dedicó una de sus sonrisas, y no pude evitar seguirle.

-Claro que lo sé… Y yo también… Ya vamos.

Nos bajamos, y Edward me pasó un brazo por la espalda. Caminé soportando todas las miradas que nos dedicaban. Algunas con odio, admiración, celos, cariño… Había de todo. Ibamos a entrar en el Edificio C, cuando al frente se puso Lauren. Miró el brazo de Edward, y luego nuestros rostros.

-Eddie! Estás de novio con Bella?? –podía ver el odio y los celos que la embargaban, ya que ella juraba que Edward la amaba, pero estaba equivocada. Nosotros nos amábamos como nadie. Miré a Edward con gesto de aprobación, y el asintió levemente. Miré a Lauren, y fuerte y claramente le dije:

-¿Tú qué crees?

* * *

Holaa! Espero que les alla gustado… Es un poco… Latoso supongo, pero ya saben… Soy nueva en todo esto, y mucha experiencia no tengo. Referencias y ejemplos tengo millones, pero con eso no basta. También cuenta mi corta edad.

Pero bueno, me gustaría que lo comentaras, para saber que les pareció y en que puedo seguir mejorando.

Muchas Gracias por leer (:

Paiito Cullen !


End file.
